


The Magic of Books

by ami_ven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Hermione knew magic long before she knew about Hogwarts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "cup of tea"
> 
> (set during _Order of the Pheonix_ but that’s actually not important)

Even years later, Hermione could remember how she felt the first time she walked into Flourish and Blott’s bookshop.

She was still reeling from the revelation of magic – _magic_ , a whole new set of whys and hows to be understood – but the moment she stepped foot into the crowded shop, Hermione felt a sense of calm settle over her. _This_ was a magic she already knew well, the wonder and endless knowledge between the covers of a book.

Fortunately, her parents were willing enablers of Hermione’s book habit, and in addition to her required school books, they had allowed her to choose half a dozen other books about magical theory and the history of the wizarding world. She was halfway through the first chapter of _Hogwarts: A History_ by the time they had gotten back home.

But even as she learned real, actual magic, Hermione couldn’t ignore the enchantment of her muggle books, couldn’t resist re-reading her favorites, like revisiting beloved old friends. There was nothing better than to curl up in the cushioned windowsill of the fifth-year boys’ dormitory on a rainy day, half-listening to Ron and Harry struggle with the History of Magic homework she’d finished hours earlier, most of her attention on a familiar story.

“Oi, Hermione,” said Ron, suddenly. “What’s the best spell devised by wizards after the eleventh century?”

She paused, thinking, and reached for the cup of tea beside her. She breathed in the steam – despite having brought the cup up with her after dinner, more than an hour ago, it was still warm – and smiled.

“The charm for keeping tea warm,” she said.

Harry laughed as Ron spluttered, “That’s not a _real_ spell, Hermione, come on,” then rallied himself, “No, no, I can work with this. Who invented that spell?”

“Look it up yourself.”

“Hermione,” Ron pleaded.

“Chapter thirty-four,” she said, and went back to her book.

THE END


End file.
